User talk:BlastHopper231
This is BlastHopper231 's talk page, where you can send messages and comments to BlastHopper231. A wild MUDKIP (ミズゴロウ) appeared! 08:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Bats Hi BlastHopper, Can you please mention why you think Bat Puffle should be moved to Puffle Bat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Membership I want a membership with three stripes only, thank you. Revenge Of The Penguin Island It's a sled race! It involves mostly the team captains, both team captains will be sled racing three times. But the team captain that loses goes straight to the hurl of shame! No bonfire, no toxic marshmallow just getting hurled away by the other team captain. *Date: January 3rd 2014 *Time: 12:00 PST *Server: Icicle Awesomegamer100 (talk) 12:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) membership pls pls i am sad and confused give me a membership i live in greece and i cant buy one.pls you are my only hope !Blasthopper231 rocks along with th cpwiki the best website ever!!!! by Theocpwikilover Questions response Hi Blast, For your questions, here's the reply: For changing an image when hovering above it, Template:ButtonHover allows doing this easily. The most simple way of using it is in the following way: All you need to do to use it is to replace: *'TOP_IMAGE' with the file name of the default image (without the File: prefix). *'BOTTOM_IMAGE' with the file name of the image when hovering (also without the File: prefix). *'WIDTH'- width to set to the images, e.g. 60px. So, for instance, in the following example: Would make Aqua Prompt button up.svg the default image, Aqua Prompt button over.svg the hovering image, and would set the width of the images to 60px, which would give: For the other thing, by "how to make templates and stuff", do you talk about how to make templates and use them? If so please let me know (if you specifically want help with the template , please mention it too). Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Error Checkout your profile it is full of code glitches, your profile will look good if you fix the codes because when i viewed your profile, your prank page appeared in your profile. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 12:09, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Remake First Filming Session Hi Blast, RE: Sorry I can't make it at that time. 11:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hi. Did you really GTG? -- LUCKY SUGAR 09:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Caht Come on caht. -- SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 07:28, May 9, 2014 (UTC)